dcfandomcom-20200222-history
False Face Society (New Earth)
Earth-One The Joker, notorious criminal in Gotham, arranged a criminal tournament in which several criminals from Gotham were required to perform criminal activities while wearing a costume, but most importantly, they had to wear masks. The participants became known as the False Face Society, but Joker's identity was never revealed to the criminals and all the loot from the different crimes was gathered until a winner was declared. The loot would be given to the winner and a part of it would go to the Joker for arranging the whole event. Batman managed to infiltrate the Society as there was a criminal who posed as Batman for his crimes. Batman was eventually taken to the Society's hideout, where he learned about Joker's scheme and how he tried to trick all the criminals, as he was in cahoots with the Batman crook. Moments later after Batman's shocking reveal, Robin and the Gotham City Police Department arrived at the Society's hideout and arrested all the criminals involved, including the Joker. - False Face Society Shortly after the Society's stint, some random criminals decided to emulate their M.O. and started wearing masks on their crimes, but they were not as nearly as successful as the first team. - Memorial to an Astronaut New Earth :First Appearance: The False Face Society was an organization of masked henchmen who worked for notorious Gotham City crime boss Black Mask. The False Face Society was started when Black Mask started recruiting low-profile criminals and turned them into part of their gang with the promise of great riches and loot. Using his own vast private collection of masks, Black Mask provided the members of the gang with a fitting mask for their personalities. The False Face Society worked as Black Mask's enforcers and were, for the most part, loyal to their boss. Over the years, some members of the Society have sought more loftier endeavors than merely playing the role of hooded henchmen. After setting their first base of operations on the Sionis Family Crypt, the False Face Society started their crimes and killed various executives from Wayne Enterprises as part of Black Mask's vendetta against Bruce Wayne. The False Face Society went on a "hiatus" after their leader, Black Mask, was captured and taken to Arkham Asylum and most of the members were captured by the Gotham City Police Department. During this hiatus, some members of the FFS were hypnotized and by the Mirror Master and forced to attack Captain Boomerang. This attack caused Batman to capture some of the remaining members of the gang. Without their leader, the False Facers continued their crimes on their own and they were killed by the Night-Slayer, who believed they were working for Nocturna. Eventually, the False Facers were contacted by Nocturna and started following her orders for a short time. When Nocturna dismissed them from working for her, she instructed them to give away the location of her hideout to the Night-Slayer. Following her orders, the Falce Facers were slaughtered by the assassin, who then planned to kill Nocturna. After escaping Arkham Asylum, Black Mask gathered the False Face Society and continued his attack on Wayne Enterprises. The gang was captured by the GCPD after they were informed of the gang's activities by Batman, who was working as an undercover member of the gang. However, Black Mask managed to escape. Years later, when Black Mask became undisputed crime lord of Gotham, he sent the False Face Society to a bank heist and he also sent Killer Croc along to help them. Croc was being mind controlled by Black Mask and after he managed to break free from the mind control, he devoured the members of the False Face Society inside the bank's vault, leaving dismembered bodies and blood all over the place. Another faction of the team tried to capture Croc back with the same outcome as the group who tried to steal the bank. | Equipment = * Masks | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gangs